


Mermaids

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Everyone is a mermaid! Marinette and Luka are from different pods and forbidden to be together, unless one wants to leave their pod and never see their family again. Can their friends help them make love win in the end? Ships are Marinette\Luka and Marc\Nathaniel.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

So are they all mermaids in this AU or are some humans :thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

All mermaids

fuck humans

aint no Ariel bullshit HERE

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/25/2020

Yeah, humans are dicks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Are they in separate clans (or pods or whatever it's called) or all they all in one group

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/25/2020

Separate them

:hugging: DrAMa :hugging:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Yesssss

Also I like the "communicate like dolphins" idea!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)03/25/2020

That's concerning

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

but, obviously, we have to translate that to english for our own use

also can we have their sexual biology be kind of like snails?

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

sure?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Which, if you don't know, all snails are hermaphrodites. So gender is more of a social choice than anything else because everyone has the same junk

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

All snails can lay eggs, and all snails can fertilize eggs, but they cannot fertilize their own eggs

snails are really neat

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

interesting

Bigfoot (Vee)03/25/2020

Go snails :snail:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Also if we do this....we open the possibility for "oh no we're from separate pods but we fell in love and one of us laid an egg, is it ethical to fertilize it? Should we raise this child together and be outcast from our pods?"

Or are mermaids more like, modern and live in underwater cities and shit

and the "pods" are more like...class lines

Bigfoot (Vee)03/25/2020

I like the angst potential for the 1 one

Cheshire03/25/2020

peeks up from behind a wall psst. is there a magic system? sinks back down into the sewers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Who's in which pod?

I think the pods should be like separate groups and not like modern cities

Le gasp Art club as a pod

Also snails literally stab each other before they start swapping Sperm so :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Marc's version of a knife down here

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Hell yeah magic system!

There can be different "classes""talents"

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

rogue marc

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

that mers can have that make them essential to the pod

Some are more valuable than others, so other pods will try to "poach" valuable talents by enticing them to join their pod instead

Poaching is like courting, but the whole pod is after one person until they figure out who the poach-ee likes, and then the pod supports that one person like "BRING THEM INNNNN"

Cheshire03/25/2020

If there’s magic, is there a religious aspect to it? You could always add the kwamis in that way, if you wanted to.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

And if the poachee doesn't like any of them, kidNAPPING-

Cheshire03/25/2020

Wait, what do you call baby dolphins? Not kids.... but would merfolk call their children something more like that or...?

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

young dolphins are apparently called calves

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Baby dolphins are called Calfs but it might just be easier for us to call children children in this au

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

yeah

Cheshire03/25/2020

Calfnapping? Okay, yeah. Kids it is

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

I want to say magic doesn't manifest until puberty, because can you even imagine trying to raise a baby that can set things on fire with it's brain

Cheshire03/25/2020

H2o style or...?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

I am only vaguely aware of what that is

but there are no humans and no human transformations

the only mention of humans would be like, as antagonists who are trying to capture mers or mers bitching about pollution

We need to decide on magic "classes" (call them talents?)

Should be divided into useful things like healers, scouts (can become invisible?) warriors.....cooks? Mers CAN eat fish raw but someone with a fire talent (underwater, so maybe just heat) makes fish taste better

Artisans maybe? Having a lot of metal working mers in your pod is a brag about your pod's wealth. "Look we can support these mers because our hunters are so successful they don't need to hunt"

Clairvoyance should be a very rare skill

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

If there are different classes, does that mean there's a main mermaid who's the king/queen of the pod? Cause that's the vibes I'm getting

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

cooking fish in clams

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

There's def a social hierarchy, but I don't think talents play into that. It's either a inherited role or one where there's a uhhhh hmm not fight, and not quite vote, but some kind of trial pod members can partake in if they think they'll be a better leader

Talents don't necessarily run in family lines either, magic is attuned to personality so your talent can even change if you go through a big enough character change, but it is VERY rare

This means there DEF is a religious aspect to it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

:000 cool

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

I want to make healers pretty rare too.

Make them seen as "blessed"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Ooo that's a good idea!!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

like, even having one per pod is rare

healers are the only mers who are allowed to travel freely between pods, and they always have a personal guard to protect them. This guard is also very often their romantic partner.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Ooo :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

There's no "soul mates" or anything, but a healer choosing you are their guard (knight?) is a VERY high honor.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/25/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

It's also possible (but again, rare) to have more than one talent, though no one has ever had more than two

I say this because I want to make Marc a healer, with the scout\assassin subclass. People are like "how the hell did this combination happen?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

How are you just coming up with this on the spot this is the world building skills I crave to have

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

blemir: this is how anciels work.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

bold of you to assume this is the first time I have thought about this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

jjdjdje

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

(though not in this context)

Becauase I am SHIPPING TRASH and snec isn't here to tell me no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Haha nice >:)))

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Nath is his knight, but Nath's talent is conjuring (which works like Fullmetal Alchemist Alchemy here. He can't create something from nothing)

And people are just super confused like, "Why would you choose him as your fighter? He can't fight?"

Marc: First of all, the entire ocean is his weapon. Second, I can protect myself.

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

plus hes cute

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Marc: Plus, he's CUTE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

FJRJRJ both yall had the same hat

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

oh no I just repeated what they said lol

this is entirely your hat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Oh fjeje

Some random Mermaid: Wouldn't it be safer to have a fighter instead of that weakling?

Marc: taLK SHIT ABOUT NATHANIEL AGAIN I D A R E Y O U

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

nathaniel has an important job. His job is not to protect Marc from other people, it is to protect other people from marc

Who, as a healer, is VERY willing to fuck people up because he can fix it once he's done

healers are revered as sweet, gentle, and nurturing

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

Blemir always scolds him when he does so

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Marc goes against ALL of that and no one knows what to do with him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Marc is chaotic

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

People think Nath is the healer at first because he's less....like that

Hmmm how to distinguish magic types....uhhhh cutie marks but on their back\tails?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Color of tails?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Oh, that's better. more uniform.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Nice

What colors are which classes?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

So most tails are solid color, with bi colors only happening in dual classes

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

green for healers?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

seems legit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Red for warriors?

White for scouts-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Orange for cooks?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

What other classes are there besides those four?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

tbh black (or blue) makes more sense for scouts since they're supposed to be stealthy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Oh yee

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Artisans, Conjurers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

What's an artisan?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

A broad term I think for mers who have abilities that let them make things, like metal workers, construction ect

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Oh nice

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

It's different from how conjuring works, because conjurers take raw materials and magic them into a new form, where as artisans have to shape the things they want physically, but their magic helps them do it faster

a house that is built by a non artisan is less sturdy that one that is

It's a passive magic that manifests when they make things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Ooo nice!!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

should hunters be their own class, or is that more of a profession?

That the scout\warrior classes are suited to?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

I think it'd be better as a profession

Are those all the classes?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

nods hunting doesn't take magic, so logically anyone could do it

well, what does a functional society need? We have food and shelter covered

As well as healing and arts

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

I was bout to say entertainment but that doesn't really work fjeje

I think that's it but we might think of more later

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Green-healers Red-warriors orange-cooks dark blue- scouts artisans-gold\yellow conjurers-purple assassin-white

my logic on assassins being white is that they blend in with the "sky" whereas a scout needs to blend in with the ground

Cheshire03/25/2020

Scientists/scholars

Cheshire03/25/2020

Y’all need teachers

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Yeah but that's not really something magic related, more of a profession

Cheshire03/25/2020

Alchemy? It’s like a mix of magic and science

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

I'm not sure the potion kind is viable underwater

and conjurer is the fulletal aclchemist kind

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/25/2020

Cheshire03/25/2020

Percy Jackson water control? He’s able to make things dry under water, he lit a lighter in the first book. Also, can anyone talk to the sea life?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Oo yeah we can have an animal whisperer class!!! Preferably something with a shorter name-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

I think water powers would be OP sakdfsdf

So if it DOES exists it's pretty rare

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

herder?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Talking to animals.....this raises the question on if domesticated animals are a thing. Also, if the mers communicate through sonar\clicks can they already speak to whales and dolphins? Do vegan mermaids exist?

Since they build houses it's good to say they are settled and not nomadic

Cheshire03/25/2020

can vegan mermaids exist in a society that doesn’t venture into land?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

and a necessity of settle peoples is agriculture and animal husbandry

Cheshire03/25/2020

They have very limited resources

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

plants grow in the ocean

Cheshire03/25/2020

But would they have the nutrients necessary for merfolk?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

since this is a fantasy world, we can invent seas fruit and stuff

Cheshire03/25/2020

That’s fair

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

and that is a trick question because no such diet exists for REAL vegans

Cheshire03/25/2020

Could always have a power for gardeners

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Something that makes plants healthy\grow?

Cheshire03/25/2020

Sure? Something like a mix between Poison Ivy and a plant fairy from the tinkerbell movies

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

(little mermaid plot hole. They eat fish, but also consider them friends-)

Cheshire03/25/2020

Domesticated fish? They could have underwater farms?

Also, are there other magical beings? Like kelpies or hippocampi?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

farms for both plant and fish, for the fish one the artisans would need to build places

hippocampie are just nice kelpies tbh

but YES

because ocean predators

hippcampie are nice, they're like cows or horses

kelpies are more like wolves

Cheshire03/25/2020

Noice. Pfft. The Couffaines are the ones who hid Nessie from the humans up in Loch Ness

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

So....plant grower. need a name and a color

Brown? for soil?

Cheshire03/25/2020

Gold or brown?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

we used gold

so brown

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

What did we use gold for?

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

bronze?

Cheshire03/25/2020

What about music? I know sirens aren’t merfolk, but surely there must be some music magic?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Nvm I checked the pinned message

I mean I'd think music was the same,,,

Cheshire03/25/2020

Different instruments for underwater, probably. Sound travels weird down there

I was just thinking for Luka, Jagged, even DJ Nino.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

music talent is, obviously, siren

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Do sirens eat other mermaids then?

Do they have a different color for their tail or they an entirely different species together

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

sdjfsd no they just do music

humans gave them a bad rap because their singing "lures" sailors to their doom

when in reality the sailors were just careless

mermaids have no such prejudice

*since mermaids lay eggs in this, I am brining back the Nipples Do Not Exist conspiracy

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

i see

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

so silver and pink are colors we haven't used

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

What else could there be

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

siren needs color still

and the plant people need a name

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

i could see silver for sirens

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

accepted

just going to used "farmers" for now for plant people

Farmers- Brown Sirens-Silver

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/25/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

So how are pods divided up in a way that lets them interact with eachother?

One huge city that is divided into "sectors"?

with a common area in the middle?

How are different pods indentified?

Some sort of clothing or accessory probably

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

yeah or a tattoo?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

but people can change pods

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

true

so maybe an accessory

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Marc and Nathaniel are from different pods. This would start about two or so years after their talents came in, so about 18-19 years old. Marc sneaks away from his healing teacher (since the talent is so rare, it is one of the only talents that all the pods share teaching duties of new healers) using his assassin skills and goes outside the city. While he's all stealthed he sees nathaniel looking around for some Good Shit to do conjuring with, and watches as Nathaniel gets stuck in a rock formation trying to grab something. Instead of just- using his talent to make the hole a little wider so he can get out, nathaniel explodes the entire hecking rock and Marc is like "That's him. That's the merman I want as my knight"

OR Marc has to save his stupid ass from something and Marc thinks he's cute and decides on him. Because he's tired of all these buff warrior types without brains trying to "protect" him

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

I like

also the buff warrior type is juste

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

In either case, marc is the one trying to convince nathaniel to become his knight\switch pods where normally the courting would go the other way

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

makes sense

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Nathaniel, stuck in a rock: D:

Marc, flexing his finger: Time to save a cute boy

Nathaniel: Explodes rocks

Marc: 

Marc: H i m

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

All the other people in his healer class: I can't wait to meet my knight, I bet they'll be so strong an brave!

marc, in the corner: I;m just saying, the scalpel could be MUCH sharper if we just-

Other healers: This is my knight. Their biceps are bigger than my head

Marc: Here's mine. He got his head stuck in a old turtle shell last week and I laughed at him for an hour as he tried to get it off

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

I wonder what others would be in this au

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Marinette is def an artisan

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

hmmmm

kagami is probably a warrior

tbh the thing that REALLY cemented Marc's descision on Nath is when some of the other knight candidates were like "I can crush a skull with my bare hands. What can you do, shrimpy?"

Nath: I can turn your blood into poison just by touching you 8)

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Marc thinks they go well together because they both look quiet and unassuming, but can fuck someone up

*Marc is also seen as REALLY weird by the other healers. Like, the kid dressed as a clown for his family portrait weird

The religious aspect of this world sees healers as blessed. The do no harm and all that.

The priests have NO IDEA what to make of an Assassin Healer

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

Makes sense, since it's a rare mix?

assassin blem?

Cheshire03/25/2020

Wait, are we making the sirens more bird like, or...?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/25/2020

Panicked Nathaniel trying desperately to explain to Marc they can't be together because they're from different pods while Marc is ignoring him because his brain is in "Cute boy must have" mode is my new aesthetic

I think they're just mermaids who sing? IDK we didn't elaborate much

Cheshire03/25/2020

Sirens.... sirens are half bird half human looking. A feathered mermaid would look pretty freaking cool, I think.

PEARLS! I just realized! Pearls can be different colors! Each pod has a signature color?

Or maybe they can use seaglass?

(Also, Marc is giving me some mad scientist vibes)

Sinnamon Troll💖03/25/2020

Sirens are mermaids

well, actually it just depends on which mythos you're using

When a healer chooses a knight, it's usually seen as an honor, because USUALLY the healer joins their knight's pod if the knight is from a different pod. Marc is difficult

Marc thinks Nath's pod sucks, and Nath isn't really that happy there anyway.

College Sibling (Web)03/25/2020

Blemir: Just bring him here.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

Marc: Got it. Operation, kidnap a boyfriend is a go-

Nah we gotta get our "separate pod" drama from some other ship

The only reason nath is hesitant to leave his is because of his mom and sister

College Sibling (Web)03/26/2020

Understandable

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

but Marc argues that since his healer status lets him cross pod lines at will, Nath could just visit them whenever

College Sibling (Web)03/26/2020

Blemir could understand why Nath's hesitant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020

can we establish who's in which pod together?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

Sure

Let's start with who is and is not important to the plot and fill out side characters later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020

Is there a threat to the mermaids currently? Or is the threat gonna be a pod vs pod thing?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

that is an excellent question and we need to workshop it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020

If we were gonna have a romeo and Juliet type thing, we could do pod vs pod?

Going along that route, Main Ship could be Lukanette with them being from different pods and Alya trying to get Marinette together with Adrien the entire time

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

While marcnath are just floating around in the background like "look at these fucking nerds. imagine being restricted by pod lines on who you could date. Actually the system is broken and we should tear it down"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020

Marinette: I'm upset I want to date Luka :(((

Marc: Oh do I have news for you

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

Mariinete is in love with Adrien (who doesn't notice her) until she meets Luka in the common\market area in the middle of the city during a Government Approved Shopping Trip

(you have to apply a couple weeks ahead of time to go, and have identification, and if the "number of maximum occupants" is exceeded in the square you have to reapply for another day)

College Sibling (Web)03/26/2020

God that sounds horrible

Sinnamon Troll💖03/26/2020

Everyone thinks it's normal so while some people are disgruntled about it, they mostly shrug it off. Like all dystopian regimes, if you grew up with the system and have never known anything else, it doesn't seem unnatural to you

but being that awful also give us something to work with to dismantle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/26/2020

When Marinette gets over Adrien and starts liking Luka, Adrien starts to fall for her

Alya: YES YOU HAVE TO DATE HIM NOW

Marinette:...No

Alya:


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

so Adrien, Mari, Alya, Marc + Nath are in one pod together

Luka + Juleka are in another pod

Are those all the pods we're making important or are there more

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Nath starts out in a different pod

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

oh yee

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

so he'd be in luka's?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

I think we should only have him join Marc's once all this is done so Luka has someone on his side to talk to who understands the struggle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

oh nice

Luka: She's just cute and I want to join her cause our pod sucks but I can't

Nathaniel, packing his stuff: What's stopping you?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Unlike nathaniel, if Luka leaves he'll never get to see his family again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

o o f

Cheshire03/28/2020

yelling out from the middle of a crowd with a deep voice Maybe we should get together and change the system!

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Blemir says destroy the government

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Marc agrees

you can't spell "Anarchy" without "Anciel"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

"the government is a lie" - Marc, probably

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

(you can but that's not the point-)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

you can't spell it without SEVERAL LETTERS from Anciel

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

Nathaniel, doing his level best to actually be Marc's Knight and keep him out of trouble: I drink to survive

(alcohol probably isn't a thing actually)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Nathaniel, constantly losing Marc cause he gets distracted by objects: oh no

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

Nathaniel: I drink to forget but I always remember.

Cheshire03/28/2020

Maybe there’s underwater weed?

XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

seaWEED

Cheshire03/28/2020

How the fuck did I miss that? Absolutely perfect!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/28/2020

SEAWEED

Luka and Nath are sea-weed buddies

you obviously can't smoke it, but maybe they eat it

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

like a weed brownie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

even underwater, Luka does weed

College Sibling (Web)03/28/2020

no one will stop him

Cheshire03/28/2020

Who can blame him? XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/28/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

Marinette goes to the market one day and hears Luka playing. She gets distracted and stays too long (there's curfew\check in times if you leave your pod area) and Luka goes and gets Nath, and begs him to get "that healer boy of his" to help get Marinette back to her pod without her getting in trouble (Luka feels partly responsible for all this)

At this point, Nath and Marc have MET but Nath is still hesitant about him

I think Marc was in Marinette's pod? So he shows up and is like oh hey no problem I'll do you a solid

and from then on Marinette just keeps....running into Luka at the market. She makes excuses to go get trade items for when her parents need them for their bakery

(which I guess they cook fish and not bread here)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

The love story of a chaotic dumbass and their lover who keeps them in check

Sinnamon Troll💖04/04/2020

did we ever say what Marinette's powers were

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Artisan

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

Luka and Marinette sneaking out after curfew out side of the city to see eachother

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Luka: I really like being here with you :)

Marinette: Me too :)

Marc, from behind a rock: JUST KISS ALREADY

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

Nathaniel, who he dragged out with him: crying it is the middle of the night and I SWEAR I saw a shark.....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

considering he's from a different pod, Marc had to break into Nath's and drag him out without anyone knowing

assassin skills are peaking

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

Marc is a healer and can go wherever he wants, he just snuck in to prove he could

Healer class: Ok what are some good ways to find a good knight?

Student A: Watch their combat practice!

Student B: Talk to them and see if you're compatible!

Marc: Kidnapping.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Healer Class: W,,,Who are you,,, How did you get in here

Nathaniel, passing by: maRC

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

oh no, he has totally brought a live demonstration and is carting poor nathaniel behind him in a net

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Nath: Why me.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

oh no

Nathaniel: Marc, you didn't have to tie me up

Marc: Should've brought the turtle shell

Nath: WILL YOU LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Blemir: Marc don’t be mean.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Why is Blemir at the healing class I thought she was an assassin

Knight04/07/2020

Marc: Never

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/08/2020

Knight04/08/2020

Nathaniel: ~How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes~

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

One of the bigger, buffer knight candidates is making fun of Nath because he's a conjurer, and how is THAT supposed to help him in combat and Marc overhears

Marc: Listen, as a healer my first rule is to do no harm.

Marc: The second is to take no shit! clocks the guy with his tail so hard they fly backwards and are KO'd

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Juste no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

Instead of Nathaniel protecting Marc when they're travelling, it's Marc making sure Nathaniel doesn't hurt himself trying to get items to make stuff

Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020

And just generally picking fights

He might be a healer, but he's also and assasin class and he is TIRED of people coddling him like he's made of seashells

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

Somewhere down the line, someone is gonna try to challenge Nath for the honor of being a healer's knight and everyone is gonna be like "Oh we obviously know who's winning. Marc, you should get to know your new knight."

Marc: I'm not getting a new knight

Someone: sorry, but that conjurer is getting destroyed

Later in fight

Nathaniel grabs the other persons sword and just turns it into an explosion or smth and Knocks the other person out

Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020

The ultimate decision of who his knight is is Marc's, but heck yeah Nathaniel get's challenged ALL the time

He always wins too, through absaoutely unorthadox means

One time someone thought they could beat him if they just didn't use a weapon. He turned their arm bones into rubber

The reason these knights are so important is because, while other pods in the city will try to poach healers, they do it politely and with gifts. Pods from OUTSIDE the city (nomadic, other cities) will raid them from time to time and just straight up kidnap people.

Keeping people out is hard in a 3D enviorment

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/11/2020

Does Marc heal the stupid idiots that challenge Nathaniel?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020

Only because his teachers make him

It's "polite"

he grumbles about it the entire time though

Marc: Dumb son of a whale got exactly what she deserved. Think I don't know anything about choosing my own knight-


	3. Chapter 3

Ok but mermaids holding hands\wraping their tails around eachother when they sleep so they don't float away is ADORABLE

Cheshire04/23/2020

Marc wraps around Nathaniel like a snake and Nathaniel just has a deadpan expression because he’s used to Marc’s antics

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Love and validation....but at what cost...

jk we know the cost

The cost is Marc saying "hey lets go poke that dangerous thing and see what happens" and you're officially his knight so you HAVE to go with him to drag him out by the tail before he gets killed or something

Cheshire04/23/2020

XD I’m just imagining Nath dragging Marc by his tail as Marc fruitlessly tries to swim towards the dangerous thing by wildly swinging his arms.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Normal Knights: I protect my healer and makes sure nothing gets near them!

Nathaniel, zooming past, trying to keep a grip on Marc: aAAAaAaAAAA-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

The shark Marc is chasing, just trying to mind it's own business: :uwuknifu:

Marc: ROUGH SEA FRIEND!

Nath: SHARP, FLESH RENDING TEETH MONSTER!

The other knight candidates, slowly realizing they may have dodged a bullet not being chosen-

Other cities exist, and there's some sort of idk yearly convention that is hosted in a new allied city each year, to trade goods and catch up on news from other parts of the ocean since things like phones and letters don't exist

Once they complete their training and have a knight, healers are allowed to attend the healer part of the gathering to exchange news and healing tips

Because plot, the gathering is being held in this city this year, and Marc is finally able to go

meeting the healers from the other cities for the first time Hello! Nice to meet you- glances at the white spots on his tail, signaling Assassin magic.....Oh. You.

Marc is like a boogey man story that the senior healers told all their allies. Their allies honestly thought they were being had on, an healer with and ASSASSIN subclass???

But anyway, these gatherings are also a prime opportunities for poachings (convincing a healer to come live in their city instead) and when Marc doesn't get a signle offer, he is VERY offended

He doesn't want to go, but it's a braggin rights thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

lmao rippp

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Marc: pouting to Marinette later Those other cities are so rude. Don't know talent when they see it.

Marinette: I don't think it's your healing talent they're concerned about....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Marc: Nath, why are all the other healers mean

Nath: You brought a knife and pretended to stab someone

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Marc: How were we supposed to do a healing demonstration if no one was injured?!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Nath, doing seaWEED with Luka later: I love him, but GOD, he's an idiot.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Luka: stoned out of his mind but nodding along like he understand what is being said

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Marc, entering room: Hey do you know where Nath is?

Nath: not here

Marc: ...

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7x9-qPlkN8&feature=youtu.be ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7x9-qPlkN8&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
